Breaking Point
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Robin wrestles with his rapidly growing feelings for his sex friend Speedy, all the while mayhem and chaos in Gotham continuously rages on. Will Robin tackle his emotions and save the city, and perhaps his friendship with the other Titans?
1. Sex Friends, Lemon

_First attempt at a Teen Titans fic, much less a SpeedyXRobin one, soo wish me luck!_  
_Warning: Rated M for explicit boy on boy action._  
_I want reviews ladies and gents, I just don't do this for kicks and giggles._

_...Okay, maybe that's not entirely true. ;D_

_[[EDIT: Lol shit, I made so many mistakes in here, including accidentally deleting like half the story that it's not even funny. D: ]]_

* * *

I was up late on a Saturday evening; the rest of the Titans were out, enjoying their youth while they could. I declined their offer to go out and party, as I wanted at least someone left at Titan Tower to observe the city at night. Plus, I had some of my own personal work cut out for me. Slade, the fucker, was running rampant as per usual, and I couldn't let him slip through my grasp again. The rest of the Titans had made me calm down a little, and lately I wasn't as obsessed in finding him.

Of course, there was one certain Titan who had been given me extra relief from all the stress pent up inside.

I blushed, even I, as I sat at my desk, my gloved hands cupping my mask ridden face.

My communicator started to beep then. I was getting a call.

I flipped open the screen, my eyes widening at the small screen. Of all people, why _him_?

**"Yo _Robbie_. 'S been a while." **So Speedy thought it funny to make sport of my superhero name? What a fuck!

**"Roy... it's good to see you too."** I could see him scowl on the other side. I tried my best and succeeded in not smiling back.

He then sighed, scratching the back of his head before continuing, "The rest of your squad out too? The rest of Titans East just ditched me."

**"... Y-Yeah."** I bit my lower lip. Somehow, I had a feeling of what Speedy was just going to propose.

"We should meet up at the regular. I've been missing you."

The greater half of my scarlet face was covered up with the mask, thank God, but it was still barely visible. "Shaddup. I'll be over in a few." I hung up just as he had started to laugh. I cupped my face in my hands once more, trying to shake myself out of the haze he had put me in.

~:L~

**"Shit Rob; it doesn't feel like your comforting me."** Speedy said through gritting teeth, his hands tugging my hair lightly. He was sitting there, clad in only a mask, on the bed, whilst I was on my knees, head in between his legs. My mouth was wrapped around him now, my head bobbing up and down, suckling on his own joint, really creating a mess with all the drool leaking from my lips. It wasn't like I was enjoying this or anything. It was just hard to work with a big dick in your mouth. And I didn't really like hearing him complain about it.

**"Idiot!" **I exclaimed embarrassingly, taking his length in my bare hand, stroking it with vigor. **"If you don't like it, find someone else!"** It even hurt me to say that... but if Roy didn't like what I was doing with him, couldn't he just go find another sex friend?

**"But I don't have another friend as good as you."** Retorted he sweetly, softly, making my scarlet stained cheeks even redder. He then pulled me up on his lap, and slowly went in for a kiss. I whipped my face around, just in time for him to miss my lips, and catch my cheek instead. His expression grew a little frustrated as he instead pushed me back onto the bed, his body grazing mine on top.

I looked at his body through the mask, his toned, but slim masculinity smoldered my will to resist. I let him kiss down my neck and toy with my earlobe and nipples. I couldn't say no, especially when he rubbed his cock against mine, before taking them both into his hand to stroke them simultaneously.

**"You're wet down here... I bet you're suffering, huh? Let me help you with that."** I hated when he talked dirty, though my body seemed to enjoy it.

**"It wouldn't b-be like this if y-youu didn't... nghm..."** I trembled under his curious, mocking grin. He licked around my lips before asking, **"Did what?"**

**"Ooooh!"** My slender outline floundered, my head swam with the friction his hand caused, while his tongue entered my parted lips.

A free hand grazed up my side almost nonchalantly, feeling up my own slim waist, my body that lacked in comparison to his vibrating from the pleasure he gave me. I whimpered softly, my hips lifting up to meet his, my legs wrapped around his waist, my heels digging into the lower part of his back, begging him to get rougher with his thrusts up against me.

His other hand was in my hair now, I gasped as he yanked my hair upward, forcing me into a passionately hard kiss. I didn't exactly melt at the feeling, but that was to say, I didn't _not_ like it either. Then, he started with my mask, trying to take it off.

**"S-Stop it Rooyy!"** My hands pulled away at his, denying the removal of my mask. He cursed, and squeezed my sobbing hardness extra tightly. I cried out in a melting pot of pleasure and plain, and he growled something into the skin of my neck as he bit it, which to this day was still incomprehensible to me.

After I couldn't take it any longer, his touches, kisses, and bites all driving me towards the end, I came within his hand, against both our chests. He followed suit, his convulsing body eventually collapsing on top of mine. It took a few seconds to collect myself after such a thing; it was tiring, exhausting; but it sure as hell beat doing it alone.

A few moments later, and I grew weary of the weight on top of me. I squirmed silently, then with a soft grunt heaved him off of me to the side. I then stood up, knees a little wobbly from the mind-blowing orgasm that had just taken place. Speedy tiredly laid on his side, hand supporting his face while another was on his hips.

He saw me start to get dressed and commented, **"Leaving already? Don't you want to shower?"**

Things like lingering after love making, kissing, breakfast on the morning after... I'd rather not fall into that trap.** "No... I'm good."** I had cleaned myself up with a few tissues, before I started to put my spandex on.

He smiled at me dreamily then, I could see it from the corner of my eye. My heart skipped a beat. **"Kay... thanks again, Dick."** The sweetness his tone gave off as he said my name nearly made my heart soften, made me want to stay longer. I had to leave soon, before I did such.

I walked outside in the dark, hands in my uniform's pockets. It was cold, and my heavy breathing was evident before my face. I was still a little worked up, and remembrances of his manner during sex was making me even worse. How could he be so cool and calm, sexy, and gentle... is he trying to make me fall in love with him or what?

We're sex friends; that's all, nothing more. Time and time again I've tried to convince myself that we'd never develop a deeper relationship, but there was always that little peace of me that was still fighting, still wanted to hope for something more.

The streets were lit up as I mounted my bike. I slid my helmet on and revved up the engine, backing it up out of the back alley that was only a block and a half from the hotel in which we met. Our 'regular place' was nothing more than a hotel for couples, halfway from the original Titan's tower, and Titan East headquarters. We met there to 'relieve stress', or for 'comfort'. Every single time I met him there, I fell more in love, and farther away from my duties in saving Gotham. At times I even distanced myself from the other Titans, and even spaced out during important missions. But how could I explain to them that my feelings were getting in the way of work? Especially when those feelings were for another boy?

I sped up on the motorcycle now, passing cars as if I were on a high speed chase. I wanted to get home before the others realized I was gone, and I wanted to get that damned Roy out of my head.

My communicator beeped. I activated the headset in my helmet to answer the call.

**"Robin here, what's the situation?" **I answered hastily, getting the reading that Cyborg had contacted me.

**"You know the hot hook-up we were at?" **I guessed he was talking about the party that I had been invited to, but declined. "Yeah, the party?"

**"Well, an old friend's dropped by too. We need back up." **There were a few crashes, screams, to be heard in the back round.

**"I'm on my way." **I said, speeding up towards my destination, Cyborg sending me his location.

**"...? What are you doing clear across town?"** Cyborg asked me through the headphones, to which I blushed, thankful that I hadn't switched on the camera.

**"I was doing some digging up, I'll explain later."** I wondered silently if Cyborg had in turn placed a lie detector in the headset. Probably.

**"Right. Whatever it was, just get your booty down here. He's-"** Static, to the point where I could barely comprehend him issued throughout the headset.

**"Cyborg? Cyborg?" **I called out, my voice cracking only in pure concern for my fellow Titans. I raced against time then on the free way, dodging cars as I went.

Surprisingly, it didn't turn out as bad as Robin thought. It was only Mad Mod, coming to discipline some 'naughty' teenagers, and only ended up hypnotizing a few, which were soon snapped out of it from professionals. The only thing that had taken any damage was the house, to which the kid who's parents owned the place, was mad about. He complained how his parents were coming home tomorrow, that there was no way to clean it all up, and that the Titans should take responsibility.

After dealing with the kid, and handing Mad Mod into the police, they ventured on home, silently.

**"Cyborg said you were ways away from the Tower. Where'd you go?"** Raven asked, in a bad mood more than usual. She had been hypnotized, and to do some pretty weird stuff too.

**"I was doing some business with Speedy."** My tone was clear, unshaken; though I hated lying to my friends.

**"Ah, the same Speedy of our Titans East?"** Starfire cheerfully asked, only happy to see Robin again.

**"Y-Yeah. Good ol' Speedy."** I held in a sigh, as they walked in through the entrance.

**"We didn't interrupt you, or anything?"** Inquired Cyborg, eyebrow raised.

**"Not in the least. I'll explain the details tomorrow; right now, I'm sure we're all tired and need some rest. Good job tonight, guys. Sorry I wasn't there to help." **I left them alone to discuss amongst themselves.

I entered my room, exhausted from both the ride over here, and from having sex not too long ago. If I tried hard enough, I could still feel Speedy's warmth around me as he held me. Now free to sigh, I so. I rolled over on my back and kicked off my boots, too tired to take off the rest of my clothing. Then, my communicator bleeped, telling me of a message I had just received. I moaned angrily, picking it up to see what it was, and who it was sent from.

_'You forgot your utility belt, sexy. I'll come drop it off tomorrow. XOXO, Speedy'_

I was determined, as I was embarrassed, to get rid of the text message as soon as it came. But I faltered a bit, and ended up saving it like an ignorant school girl, who had weird quirks because of her crush.

I decided not to reply, as I didn't think it important to. I let the communicator drop to the floor of my spotless bedroom, before burying his face in the pillow, and trying to lull himself into sleep.

* * *

_Just retyped the last part. BLEH. Please, reviewww_


	2. Together, Lemon

Second chapter!  
Even though I have no reviews, I just feel like writing. So for all you future reviewers, this un's for you! :]

* * *

The morning after, I woke up at the usual hour, six in the morning, and started with my routine. It consisted of a run, weight lifting, and some other special training. It wasn't long till in turn Raven awoke, Starfire, Cyborg, then eventually Beast Boy. Since we had the day free, we decided to hold a few training sessions on the roof.

All the while we worked on improving our skills, I couldn't help but think about Roy in the back of my mind. He had said he'd come today to return my utility belt, of which I had many, so it really wouldn't be missing that so much. At least I'd get to see him.

**"Robin, watch out!"** A defense mechanism in the training course triggered, and I had faltered, not paying attention to it. A metallic disc was deflected by Cyborg's mechanical arm.

**"What's up with you today?"** Cyborg turned off the obstacle course from his arms, and the sounds of machines tuning down and whirring filled the air.

**"I-I'm a little out of it today, truth be told. Didn't get much sleep." **Admitted I, scratching the back of my head ashamedly.

**"It's alright, you just need a break. You can go now, we'll just finish up here." **Beast Boy had said this, yawning a bit, patting my back. I smiled back, nodded, and started for my room. Once inside, the security system inside the building told me there was someone at the door. My heart beat loudly through my chest, cheeks flushed, as I went for the door.

Opening it, it was none other then who I had expected; no, _hoped so dearly_ for.

**"Yo, Robbie."** The pet name he called me by got me every single time.

**"H-Hey..."** I paused for a second, my weight shifting from one side to the other as I was nervous, trying to think of something better to say to him.

**"Well, uh, here's your belt... Oh, seems you've got another one on. Huh."** I stopped tugging at my clothes to take the yellow belt from him.

**"Yup."** Replied I, looking off to the side for a moment. The atmosphere was too awkward for my liking. There were so many things that I wanted to say... but pride nor my nervousness permitted me to do so.

**"You know... I really enjoyed last night."** Speedy had said this so boldly, much less out loud where someone could be listening. He leaned closer to me still, hand resting on the doorway, his body language cool, and very suave. **"When can I expect your company again?" **He asked, a hand reaching up to the side of my face. His gloved fingers rubbed small circles into the side of my neck, before they massaged at my earlobe, tugging it sensually. My eyes fluttered shut, my lips squirmed in an embarrassed scowl.

**"I don't know. With Slade hanging around so often... and with you having your own things to do and worry about..." **I started softly, my face backing away from his hand. He let it drop, and sighed dramatically.

**"Yeah yeah. I know what you mean... Then give me a parting gift before I go back East."** Speedy took it upon himself to enter. He looked around, somehow deciding himself that there weren't going to be any witnesses. He pressed me up against the wall then, in a gentle manner, both hands at the side of my head against the wall. Speedy leaned in close, and our noses brushed. My arms reflexively wove around his neck, while I stood up on my tip toes. His lips twitched into a smile at that. **"I'm gonna miss you like Hell." **He murmured, before kissing my lips just as gently as he had pushed up against me. I kissed him back then, my heart nearly wrenching in two. Why did Speedy have to be so sweet, loving and make me feel as if we could someday be more than friends?

He broke the kiss after what seemed like nearly ten minutes. My lips had turned into a pout unintentionally. Speedy grinned and moved his body away from mine, before running a hand through my hair, nearly messing it up.

**"I'll call you, and message you... so you better answer." **He winked then, sending flutterbies into my stomach. I closed the door after him, held the spare utility belt to my chest, and slid down to the floor against the wall, face heated and all.

~;]~

Then, to get him off my mind, I trained even more, something I usually do to get my thinking straight. As I punched each criminal, who were no more then regular punching bags dressed up to look like familiar criminals, I felt my pride surge, and finally felt like a man again. Having to submit to anyone, especially another guy, took blows at my ego. The weight room is where I went to blow off some steam, and to perhaps strengthen my weakened ego. It was sad, in more ways then one.

I took a break then, using a towel to wipe my brow, and quenching my thirst with some ice, cold water. I then dabbed at my mouth with my towel afterward, before slinging said cloth around my neck. I then walked into my room, stripped down, and took a shower.

The days were about the norm; if kicking bad guys' butt while trying to track Slade down for once and all was considered normal. I had nothing bad to say about my life of delivering justice. Frankly, I loved being a superhero. Sure, I may not be able to fly, change into any animal I want, and I'm definitely not half robot... huh. What am I good for again?

Tonight was another lonely night. The rest of the Titans were out patrolling, a.k.a. grabbing a slice of pizza. They really think that I don't know what they're doing when they're supposed to be patrolling the city streets at night? Usually I'm slapped into one of the shifts, but tonight was my night off, which meant that the team members were sick of my staying up all night, and ordered me into bed.

But, of course, I was a bit of an insomniac. I couldn't sleep, so I instead pursued my research on Slade, and other grimly characters; and those were to be the norm nights.

Well... MY normal nights.

I was typing at the speed of light. Hrmh, perhaps that was my true power. I'm short, stubborn, have no super ability whatsoever... And I'm a sidekick, for Pete's sake!

I took my bloodshot eyes off of the computer, and let my forehead drop to the cool of the metallic desk. My room was very plain and simple, nothing very outlandish about it. There was just a plain bed, desk and computer, which Cyborg had installed a lot of important data and software on, with even a control system where I can tap into security cameras worldwide, hear police transmissions, and it has a pretty nice XM radio on it. Other then that, there's a bathroom. That was pretty much it.

There was a beep, then a buzz in my pocket. Since I didn't own a cellphone, or any other type of portable communicative device, it had to be my communicator. I picked it up, flipped it open, and checked the message.

_'hey, u awake?'_ My heart nearly malfunctioned having received a text from Speedy. Even though he had been decided to act lazy and not type everything out, I decided not to think too much on it.

_'Of course... what's up?'_ I pressed send immediately after I had finished, with no promise of trying to delay our conversation at all.

_'whatre u wearing?' _This message was almost instantly sent back. Of course, not sent soon enough for eager ol' me. My eyes glanced curiously over it, and I found myself confused. Why of all things did he want to know what I was wearing?

_'The usual. Why're you asking?'_ I had dared to ask, biting my lip inquisitively, mask creased slightly where my eyebrows were fixated.

It took five minutes for him to reply back. I was paranoid that he wasn't going to text back at the four minute marker, and that diverting my attention from work just to talk to him was waste of time. I slapped myself out of my haze, however, when I finally heard the communicator beep. I popped it open.

_'so your wearing the usual spandex and tights? cape and all? dont tell me you still even have your mask on its in the midle of the night'_. I found the way he misspelled 'middle' to be absolutely, sickeningly adorable. I silently cursed at myself, before replying with a, _'Don't make fun of my preparedness. I'm willing to wear my mask day or night and be ready at all times if it means I can save the city when needed.'_ I waited a few seconds after that, upon which a few seconds turned into a few minutes. Then, Speedy decided to take this into a phone call. I picked up without hesitation.

**"Hey Robbie. How's it goin'?"** I head his voice say, seeing the picture of his face talking to me on the miniature screen. My lips fidgeted to resist smiling.

**"Fine. What is there in chatting me up so late?"** I replied, giving him no satisfaction that I was at all enjoying this.

**"I'm feeling a little lonely right now, and I need some... _comforting_... show me some skin."** I stared at the screen, checking to see if I heard right.

**"... What? Show you some what?"**

**"C'mon, don't be shy. No one's around, right?"** He gave me the tale tell smirk. I sighed and looked around the room, even though I knew perfectly there was no one but me here. I heard him laugh, just a little.

**"..."** I gave in and sighed, before I backed the communicator's camera up, and lifted my uniform's top over my chest, but not completely off, to reveal my light, pink nipples, which started to harden at contact with the chill air of the room.

I heard the clink of a belt from the other line. **"Touch yourself."** As he said this my eyes widened and I faltered a bit. Was he really trying to start what I thought he wanted to start?

I decided to see where he was really going with this. He couldn't be serious, right...? But it had been quite awhile since I had gotten off... so it couldn't hurt to try something like this.

I took off a glove with my free hand and set my communicator on my desk, camera facing the bed, before I mounted on it. On my knees, my shirt lifted up once more by my gloved hand, giving Speedy a good view of my bare hand which grazed over my chest, cupped a nipple and started to tweak it. As much as I hated to admit it... it wasn't all that bad, doing this and letting him watch.

**"Good little bird. Now, I'm sure your lower half's a little jealous from all the attention the upper half's getting."** I looked down, embarrassed, to see that Speedy was right, as I had a quite apparent bulge growing in my tights. I slipped them down past my waist area and took a hold of myself from my underwear before I started to stroke myself. My lips parted slightly to let a moan drip out, and I closed my eyes to imagine that the cloth covered hand was in fact Speedy's, and not just mine own. At the picture of that, him above me, stroking me, planting heated kisses over my body, I started to pump my fist faster.

I could hear Speedy's heavy breathing from the other line tangle in with my own. I cried out his name after squeezing myself, letting out a pleasant, girlish mewl as I started to buck into my own hand. I was getting so close, my wanton body shamelessly displaying itself in a heap of passion and lust just for the other.

I came in my hand soon enough with a cry loud enough to rock the bed. After having done such I collapsed onto the now stained sheets, my bare chest heaving up and down as I tried to relax. I heard Speedy finish quickly after, and looked just in time to see his handsome face contorted into one of pleasure.

**"... Speedy..." **I said, voice barely above a whisper, as I turned to him, my dick becoming limp after such exertion. I could hear his quieting breaths as he started to compose himself. I could see him grabbing a few tissues to dab at himself.

**"Yeah?"** He questioned after throwing the tissues away, the same sound of the belt clinking back together reaching my ear canals. I could see the soft smile spread on his lips.

**"W... Why are we like this?" **I asked nervously, to which he just silently stared back, confused. I shook my head, before pulling my own pants up, my shirt down.

**"L-Like, why are we sex friends? What can possibly attract you to me?"** I asked, my stomach all in knots.

I saw him hesitate a little, as he tried to think things about before saying them. **"Well... you're cute, although I know no sane guy wants to be called that. Also, your body is compatible with mine."** I blushed at that statement, didn't argue, and let him continue, **"And I love to learn knew things about you... like your quirks, and stuff. Though, to tell you the truth, I never thought of us as 'sex friends'."**

Hearing that come from his mouth was, in truth, pretty flattering. I had to question the latter part of what he had said, though. "If not sex friends, then what?" I heard him chuckle softly at that. I folded my arms and frowned.

**"Hahaha... we're at least together. Like, _together_ together."** I was still confused, and I saw him sigh.

**"Your my boyfriend. I wouldn't be doing this with anybody else, you know. If I ever gave you any indication that we were anything less then that, forgive me."** He smiled, and for once, I returned it.

**"But you never gave me any reason to believe it was anything more then that! So how was I... I couldn't..."**

He was still smiling brightly as he said, **"Well then, permit me to clear up any misunderstanding... I love you."** Words couldn't express the unfathomable feelings that swelled up in my stomach. The corners of my eyes started to sting with tears, and I brushed at them with my fingertips.

I heard him coo after me at that, hushing me not to cry. We spent the last few minutes of our conversation in mostly comforting silence, which wasn't awkward at all.

**"Goodnight Rob. Love you."** He had said, nodding off to me.

**"Roy..."** I could see a sparkle in Speedy's eye as I had called him by his real name. **"I think I love you too."** My statement was rushed, desperate if anything, he only snickered, waving into the screen, before ending the call.

I held the now closed communicator to my chest as I plopped down on the bed, and finally got a good amount of sleep that night.

* * *

If you want more chappies, you must review. Dang nabbit I'm tired of never getting any reviews... can it be that my stories just aren't all that great? Please, please PLEASE prove my worries and doubts to be false! Sorry if I made Robin a little too... OOC! D;


End file.
